


Let's kiss the past away, like New Year's Day

by Beejbeanboo



Series: Inspired from songs [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Delia is surprised, Dewey wants to meet Beetlejuices fam, F/M, He says no, I have no idea how to tag, Lydia is surprised, M/M, New Years fanfic, but a really LONG one shot, but they go anyway, everyone is surprised, its technically a one shot, new years day, nor to summarize, very soft fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beejbeanboo/pseuds/Beejbeanboo
Summary: It's New Years! Dewey wants to meet Betelgeuse's family.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Dewey Finn, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz, Dewbug
Series: Inspired from songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Let's kiss the past away, like New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> This has been the ROUGHEST year and I hope *knocks on wood* that 2021 is better! (I will probs delete that if it isn't) This year just proves how fragile our industry is and how easily it is swept under the rug. But when the light comes back on, please remember that donating and benefiting the Actor's Fund will help relieve some of the tension for not just actors but for ALL the people working on and off the stage!

“Hey Lovebug?” Dewey Finn sat across the kitchen table from Betelgeuse, who was currently gorging himself in tater tots, mayo, beetles and sauerkraut. “I want to meet your family.”

Betelgeuse froze and stared at the man, “My fawmree?” the ghoul replied with a mouth full.

“BJ swallow your food.”

Betelgeuse did as he was told, “Babes, I’ve told you before I have no family.” He summoned a whiteboard with two figures on it. One was surrounded with a bunch of question marks and the other one was scribbled in red marker. “I don’t know where my father is and secondly dear old mummy is currently being digested by a sand worm as we speak.”

Dewey already knew this and sighed in exasperation, “I meant your other family.”

“My other family?” Betelgeuse stopped eating after another spoon full, “They aren’t really my family..” Dewey’s eyes flickered towards Betelgeuse’s hairline, some strands quickly shifted to a soft light blue. As quick as it showed up though, it disappeared soon after.

“Then what are they? You talk about them all the time and it seems to me they are more family than your biological family ever was.” Dewey leaned back into his seat.

Betelgeuse awkwardly shifted, eyes darting around the room, doing anything to avoid looking at Dewey’s face, “I haven’t talked to them in a really long time.”

Dewey stared at him deadpan, “I call bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit!” Betelgeuse cried, “I said to them I would keep in touch and I was MIA for at least half a year.. What are they going to say?” He groaned, “‘You didn’t keep your word BJ’ ‘I thought we were best friends BJ’ ‘Why’d you even come back BJ’ ‘Why do you still smell BJ?’ Babes I can’t go back to face them.” the ghoul pleaded.

“BJ,” Dewey’s stern tone made Betelgeuse face him, “I’m sure they will understand that you were busy, after all..” Dewey winked, “You were ‘busy’.” He chuckled as he got up, grabbing the seat and moving it next to Betelgeuse. “Come on,” Dewey sat and rested his head on the demon’s shoulder, “it’s the holidays and New Years is only once a year,” Betelgeuse sighed contentedly and nuzzled against Dewey’s wild hair, “and also you never get out much.”

The ghoul snickered, “Too busy doing something.” He released some tension he didn’t know he had and buried himself more in Dewey’s scent. “Did I ever tell you, you smell nice?”

Dewey snorted, “Every day.”

Betelgeuse pulled away and gave a quick peck on Dewey’s stubble, “I don’t know if they’ll ever appr-”

“BJ,” Dewey grabbed his hand, “If they are anything like you said, I’m sure they don’t mind.”

Betelgeuse knelt down and guided Dewey’s hand towards his cheek, which the man then affectionately caressed. “I wanna meet them, they seem like an interesting bunch.” Then Dewey pinched the cheek, “And also find out if that couple is still around and see if they warrant my jealousy.”

“Ow!” Betelgeuse playfully batted at the hand, “It was back then babes!”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Dewey grabbed and gave him an aggressive nuggy.

The two laughed as both knew that Betelgeuse doesn’t mind him rubbing so hard, it was just one of the many love languages that Dewey communicated. It was something that Betelgeuse never experienced before and at first it seemed random to him. Dewey, he noted, was very physical. It was either a rub on the shoulder, a tap on the ass (which he REALLY enjoyed), or just coming from behind and throwing his arms around him in solidarity.

Betelgeuse was very surprised that someone other than Lydia wanted him around, let alone share a bed with his disgusting ass but Dewey was a nice change of pace.

“So,” Dewey ceased his assault, “are we going or not? Because if not we might have to stay the night at Ned’s.”

Betelgeuse scrambled out of Dewey’s grip to vigorously shake his head, “No, I don’t wanna.”

“Figures, you don’t like Ned nor Patti for that matter. But they are my friends and they did expect us to be there,” Dewey reached for his phone and went to speed dial.

“I don’t like them, Ned’s a-”

“Stick in the mud and Patti is a bitch even beyond demon standards. I know,” Dewey laughed, “you’ve told me numerous times before.”

The phone was picked up after a couple rings, “Hey Ned! Titan of Rock! How’s the womanaaaa?” Dewey sang into the receiver, “Yeah, we aren’t coming over. We are going to visit his family instead.” He chuckled, “I know… Yes I know.. We won’t get into much trouble, okay.. See ya nerd.”

“Babes?” Betelgeuse shyly said.

Dewey put down the phone with a sad look on his face but then grinned , “Looks like we’re going over to yours!”

“Oh,” taken aback, Betelgeuse slunked into the chair, “great.”

“Are you still thinking about it?”

“No! It really sounds like a great idea,” Betelgeuse frantically waved his arms in reassurance “and part of me wants you to meet them and like you said they probably will approve of us being together but,” he sadly propped his elbow up while the other plopped onto the table to draw sad circles, hair now washing over itself with that blue shade from earlier, “It’s been so long, what if they aren’t there anymore? Lydia might not see me and the Maitlands must’ve moved to the Netherworld by now.” His normally yellow eyes, menacing and playful minutes prior now had tinges of blue in them “Other than routine hauntings, it’s very uncommon to see ghosts up here on their own accord.”

Dewey could obviously tell that this is making him very upset. That wasn’t the intention at all, “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“It’s fine, I guess I do have to suck it up and see them.. Or what’s left of that house anyway.” Betelgeuse murmured that last bit but Dewey caught it anyway.

Betelgeuse got up from the table and walked towards their bedroom, “Come let’s get prepared, we would have to make a quick stop.”

Dewey snatched his hand when he walked by, “We don’t really have to go, we can just stay here and celebrate the New Year together.”

Betelgeuse nodded no, “It’s okay, I’ll just mentally prepare for the eventual kick to the curb while taking someone I love with me.” He turned to face Dewey with a sad smile, “I’ll throw on my suit and get you something warm and comfortable. Both the Netherworld and Winter River should be cold around this time.”

Betelgeuse slid out of Dewey’s grip and closed the door to the bedroom without another word. It was very weird seeing Betelgeuse like this, sure he would get sad or upset when he had to go to work and perform with the band, sometimes he would get jealous but this is the first time Dewey ever seen Betelgeuse get really upset over something as simple as wanting to meet family. Albeit it is not simple but the principle of the fact is that Betelgeuse or some other party had a hand in making him feel that way.

“Babes,” Betelgeuse called from behind the door, “Do you want the sweatpants and the blazer or the jeans and the dress shirt with the vest?”

“The second one, best to convey that I am not a lazy sack of shit.” Dewey responded. “We don’t have to go-”

Betelgeuse kicked the door open, his striped suit ill-fitting every curve of his body. “Too late!” The ghoul triumphantly came out holding Dewey’s clothes. “We’re going,”

Dewey’s gaze focused on the changing hairline for a second that Betelgeuse noticed, “What colour?”

“Light purple and blue,” Dewey replied. The man slowly reached his hand toward Betelgeuse’s head to bring him closer at the same time Dewey’s other hand rubbed Betelgeuse’s shoulder. “I love you Betelgeuse, so don’t worry. Even if it does go all wrong, I’ll hold your hand the entire way through.” Betelgeuse saw that smile that made him weak in the knees. Dewey’s lip curled slightly and his brown eyes softened just a tad but was still seen and that dimple on his right cheek made Betelgeuse’s stomach churn this way and that.

“I’ll freshen up before we go,” Dewey said, peeling away the clothes that were smashed in between the two men, “Get the door ready and we’ll head out as soon as I exit the bathroom.” He placed a small kiss beside Betelgeuse’s lip and walked away.

Every affectionate thing that Dewey does to Betelgeuse almost makes him want to melt or cheer and wallop over how lucky he found someone as kind and loving as Dewey. Though Betelgeuse _did_ dance a little bit as soon as the bathroom door closed. Reaching into his suit pocket, he pulled out the white chalk and drew the outline of a door and waited for Dewey to come out.

“Alright Lovebug,” Dewey exited the bathroom after a couple minutes, “I’m ready.” It wasn’t the best outfit that Dewey has ever worn and Billy would probably eat him alive for wearing something so shabby but he was a teacher first and foremost so a teacher’s outfit was something he needed to wear. “Oh, wait a jacket.” Dewey grabbed his brown leather jacket, “Now I’m ready.”

Betelgeuse knocked three times in the middle of the drawn door, a roar was heard and green smoke poured from the bottom of the door into the living space. Dewey wasn’t worried as long as Betelgeuse was with him he needn’t worry about being peeled away from him and into an unsuspected recently deceased individual. _‘Time moves differently in the Netherworld,’_ Dewey heard Betelgeuse say once, _‘I don’t remember how long it is but usually when you’re in there it seems way faster than you think.’_ He looked to the clock before situating himself at Betelgeuse’s side.

“5:39,” Dewey muttered, “What time do you think we’ll be there?”

“It varies,” Betelgeuse answered, “There isn’t really a definitive way of telling how skewed the Netherworld time is relative to the time on Earth.”

They walked hand in hand into the door and into the Netherworld waiting room for the recently deceased. As usual, it was a bustling place full of bureaucracy, Dewey had to suppress a shiver of uncomfort. Looking around, the recently deceased still had a piece of their time on Earth with them.. In the form of the way they died. One guy had a snapped neck, someone was hanging by a rope on the ceiling, another had metal stuck through their abdomen and there was a woman crying in a bloodied wedding dress. It really distressed Dewey that how people died was how they were seen in the afterlife, it was knowledge that he and a few select people knew about.

“Ah there you are!” Dewey snapped back to Betelgeuse who was now jumping in excitement, “Maria!”

Dewey turned to see a lovely teal skinned woman with fiery red hair in a floor length sparkling red dress with a sash that read ‘Miss Argentina’. She was absolutely breathtaking and Dewey was having a hard time seeing how she died. It could’ve been by asphyxiation but as she got closer Dewey could see two distinctive red marks on this woman's wrist.

“Ah, Mr. Juice.” Her heavy accent made it hard to understand her, “What are you doing here?”

“Miss Argentina!” Betelgeuse ran up to hug her but she stuck him away at arms length, “Right not a hugger! But anyway it’s New Years up in Breatherville and I said I would stop by, didn’t I?”

Miss Argentina lowered her arm and smiled, “Ah yes, New Years..” She breathed as if she was reminiscing, “A great day it was for me back then, all the parties, the houses, the people.. The sex.” Miss Argentina winked at Betelgeuse and now finally taking notice of the man standing beside him, “Ah who is this one? This your boyfriend I’ve been hearing so much?”

Dewey blushed.

“Yeah, he’s the one!” Betelgeuse proudly presented Dewey, “My pudgy wudgey! Look at him!”

“ _¿Posta?_ ” She turned to Dewey, “Be careful with this one _chico,_ make sure he doesn’t break you if you know what I am talking about.” The once Argentinian beaut winked to Dewey, “Here to visit the Deetz’s?” She spoke to Betelgeuse again, “That imprint over there,” she pointed behind the potted plant, “Is your door to get there. Thank you for coming by and do visit more often _pendejo,_ we miss you down here.” With that she walked off, scampering away to help the next unfortunate individual who just showed up with a knife in their eye socket.

“The potted plant?” Dewey asked.

“Yeah! I forgot about that! You see when mummy tried to break into the house last time she kind of left a weird permanent door thing, I don’t even know how that happened but hey! At least she’s good for something after all this time.” Betelgeuse giggled as he dragged Dewey over to the door.

“This is it.” Dewey said as he moved the plant over to reveal the burnt edges of a door, “Ready to go?”

Betelgeuse stared at the door, “Honestly I’m not.” The demon turned towards Dewey, “Hold my hand when we go through?” He offered his hand.

“Of course,” Dewey grasped his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before Betelgeuse knocked on the door three times. “It’s showtime.”

The door opened to a warming sight of a couch and the sound of laughter through the door, both holding their breath as they stepped through the threshold. The energy that Dewey felt was so intense that it made him falter and fall onto the hardwood floor, “Babes!” Betelgeuse screamed, “Are you okay?!”

Dewey laughed, “I’m fine!” Betelgeuse helped the man to his feet, “Next time, we’re driving.” He scolded, “That shit was way too intense! What time is it? How long do we have? Did we miss it?”

“Driving is boring and you know I can’t sit still in one place for too long, I go stir crazy” Betelgeuse cupped Dewey’s cheeks and rolled up his sleeve to find his watch, “still have an hour to go, got everything?”

“Other than my footing, I’m good.” Dewey reached to pat Betelgeuse’s hand, “We got some voyeurs Beej,” He pointed to the couch, “Look.”

Betelgeuse turned to the couch to see his little scarecrow, Darla, Chuck and the Maitlands mouths agape from the sudden intrusion in the middle of their merry making. “Hey folks, how y’all doing?” Betelgeuse nervously chuckled.

Dewey side-eyed Betelgeuse before looking at the people on the couch, a small girl in a black dress had her eyes flicker between both him and Betelgeuse. The woman with her tied up in a really tight bun had her mouth open, the man in the suit had his eyebrows up towards his hairline, and the other two looked surprised.

“Hi,” Betelgeuse awkwardly laughed, “I’m home?”

The teen stepped forward first, “Is that really you Beej?”

“Hiya Scarecrow, guess I failed to keep my word huh?” Dewey gave him a little push forward, “I’m sorry, I’m not a good friend- oof.”

The teen threw herself against Betelgeuse’s belly, “You’re back! I thought you were never coming back! Delia said you would! _I_ knew you would!”

“Well to be honest, I thought I wasn’t welcome back.”

“What? Betelgeuse who gave you that idea?” The lady in the green dress frowned, “It wasn’t him was it?” She threateningly pointed to Dewey.

“N-no! He’s actually the one who persuaded me to come here! He wanted to meet you.” Betelgeuse turned to Dewey, “Babes, care to introduce yourself?”

Dewey strode over, coughing before putting on his teacher voice, “Uhm, hi. I’m Dewey Finn.”

The woman with the bun got up to give Dewey’s hand a shake, “Well Mr. Finn, glad you brought him home! We were very worried about him! We didn’t know who to call or who to contact since the conventional means couldn't.”

“Please, call me Dewey. Mr. Finn is my father and what my co-workers and students call me. You must be Delia?”

“Yes I am!” Delia squealed, “Has he been bothering you much? He can be quite a hassle at times.”

“A little bit,” Dewey chuckled, “But teaching prepubescent children is a cakewalk compared to him, he can be so high maintenance.”

“Babes!” Betelgeuse protested, "I am not!"

“Just a joke! And you must be Charles,” Delia let go of Dewey’s hand so that he could introduce himself to the other man.

“Charles Deetz,” Charles spoke in a business like tone, “Thank you for bringing him home.”

“Ah,” Dewey breathed, “Short and straight to the point, forgot about that.” He turned to the other man with the glasses and the woman in the green dress, “You two must be.. Adam and Barbara Maitland correct?”

“Yes but how did you know that?” Adam pushed his glasses up, “Have we met?”

“Oh no,” Dewey lazily waved his hand, “BJ likes talking about you two. He never shut up about you two ever since we met, you two are his favourite topic.”

Adam blushed at that, “We are?”

“Of course we are Adam,” Barbara rubbed her temples, “He never shuts up about it.”

Dewey looked over to the girl still clinging to Betelgeuse, “Finally the Scarecrow herself, Lydia Deetz.” He knelt down to her level, “Other than those two, he speaks very highly of you. You’re his BFFFFFF right?”

Lydia peeked out of Betelgeuse’s lapel and nodded.

“I’m sorry that he was gone so long, him and I wanted to get to know each other and we have been living together for the last 4 months,” Dewey patted her head, “I still haven’t gotten the full story out of him yet. Care to give me the juicy details?”

Betelgeuse watched as his two favourite people smiled at each other and even though his heart couldn’t beat, he could feel something move inside him that made him smile. The weird tension from earlier as Lydia jumped and took Dewey away to the other side of the room.

“And I thought you weren’t going to give up on us?” Adam slipped to Betelgeuse’s right and Barbara went to his left, “We thought we were your interest.”

“That was in the past..” Betelgeuse fondly focused on Dewey’s face, “But Dewey… I think I found someone who loves me.”

“We’re proud of you Betelgeuse,” Barbara patted his shoulder, “Not so bad being strange and unusual.”

The couple walked away hand in hand with a happy wave.

“I’m quite surprised but you two seem to balance each other out. Despite how chaotic both your energies are,” Delia popped in behind him.

“So am I, every day I wake up to see his snoozing face and can’t help feeling… that if this is what the afterlife is like for me then it beats what life is.. No offence.”

“Non taken,” Delia said unoffended, “I can see you're very happy and from what I saw when you emerged from the wall, you two will get pretty far.. Here.” Delia pushed something into Betelgeuse’s hand, a pink stone of some sorts. “Rose Quartz, it helps with self-love and love for others, among other things. You were always receptive to crystals and the meditation we did together,” Delia hugged him. “I’m happy for you and Lydia is glad that you’re back and don’t tell Charles but he did miss you too.”

Betelgeuse gave a small, hearty chuckle, “That’s hard to believe.”

“It’s true, he won’t tell you but Lydia would always ask about you and even attempted to sneak off to the Netherworld a couple times to ask Miss Argentina to find you.” Delia softly folded both of her hands over Betelgeuse’s, “Thank you for coming back.”

“Don’t thank me,” Betelgeuse smiled, “Thank him, he wanted to come here while I reluctantly didn’t want to.”

“No matter who it is, you still came.”

“There are no limits to what I would do for the people I love,” Betelgeuse replied, “I love you guys and I love him.”

Delia squeezed his hand before departing, she sauntered over towards Charles and cuddled up next to him.

Soft music played in the background and Betelgeuse found himself swaying to the lyrics.

_The city's on fire_

_We're holding up lighters_

_Raising them higher and we've only begun_

“Take me all the way,” Dewey wandered over and sang, “Hear me when I say. Let’s kiss the past away, like New Year’s Day.”

“You know you’re being unbelievably cheesy,” Betelgeuse huffed but beamed.

“I know but you’ve got a good family here and the kid?” Dewey regarded Lydia who was now staring at the television as the countdown kept climbing down to zero. “Reminds me of some of the kids at the school, she’s a smart one and from the sounds of it, she kept some things from me as well.” Dewey gave him a friendly nudge, “Looks like we have more time to spend together.”

_Take me all the way_

_Hear me when I say_

“Seems like we do.” Betelgeuse pulled Dewey close. “Happy New Year’s babes.”

“Happy New Years.” Dewey replied, leaning in to kiss Betelgeuse as the cheers from the others drowned out the song as it sang its final lyrics.

_It's time to celebrate_

_Like New Year's Day_

**Author's Note:**

> And as always,  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
